Prince Of Egypt
by tawryn
Summary: There can be miracles   When you believe   Though hope is frail   It's hard to kill   Who knows what miracles  You can achieve   When you believe   Somehow you will   You will when you believe. Kakasaku!
1. Slavery's Rose

Prince Of Egypt

(A/N in this story we are all going to pretend sand country is Egypt… okay?)

Chapter one – Slavery's Rose

* * *

Sakura came from a distant land brought to Egypt as a young girl at only fourteen and sold as a slave to do the pharaohs bidding like the other fifty thousand slaves under the pharaohs command, the woman in Egypt might not be doing the hard gruelling task of carrying the heavy bricks of limestone for the pharaohs monuments but the woman were the cleaners and general maids around the palace. Sometimes they would rather being carrying heavy objects until their hands are callused and bleeding, working at the place the woman were open targets to the palace guards and any other superiority lurking around the corner.

Sakura being from an exotic country was open up to public mockery and unwanted attention from the palace guards, she didn't look like the Hebrew slaves most of their woman were tanned and plainly brown with thick curly hair. Sakura appearance caused her the most grief her hair was silky and long, her hair colouring was what caused her the most unwanted attention the long rose coloured hair was considered to be a curse from the gods. Even at age fourteen Sakura was considered to be lanky as she was taller than many of the other girls her age, Sakura hated her looks she hated how she was tall and her long dangly legs seemed to get in the way of her work which always meant punishment for clumsiness either by rod or lash by the local advisor.

She was working one day with a girl she had being sharing a small mud house since she arrived, Hinata was a born Egyptian Sakura could tell by the way the palace guards treated her. By listening to a few overheard conversations that Hinata's father had lost all his money on the camel races and sold her to the pharaoh to cover his debits. Hinata was a very shy girl most of the time she seemed to enjoy scrubbing the floors as if she found it hypnotising. Sakura often sat in awe of the palace she never knew men could build such things, but unfortunately for her the day she was caught daydreaming the two princes walked in on her.

"_Well well what do we have here… a slave girl not doing her work?"_ The two princes shared a glance at one another, Sakura was afraid. She knew the one who had just spoken was Prince Obito and he had always have had a reputation of being unbeatably cruel to servants. But the other prince who remained quiet was Prince Kakashi, Sakura had only seen him once or twice before and knew little about him. The servants and slaves rarely spoke of him… was he worse than Obito especially if no one spoke about him.

Prince Obito grabbed Sakura by her arm "S_o you're the rose coloured girl… its seems a shame your just as useful as a grain of dirt"_ he forced Sakura up from scrubbing the floors and dragged her towards the wall full of what they call hieroglyphics "_This is that greatest culture in the world, and you just sit here day dreaming!"_ The prince's voice was cocky and arrogant, Sakura tilted her head down and glanced at Prince Kakashi who still had made not one noise and just stood there looking emotionless. "_You stupid Girl…"_ Sakura could hear Obito pulling something out from his belt "_This will teach you for daydreaming while working in the palace!"_ Obito yelled in anger at Sakura, and then lashed her with his whip he kept on his belt at all times just in case he found a slave slacking off. Obito pushed Sakura against the wall and stepped back and continued to lash her again… and again and again, Sakura's cries of pain echoed throughout the great marble hallways. Her tunic had been ripped to shreds along with the porcelain skin on her back; she felt the sticky liquid of her own blood drip down her back. She felt like she was burning.

"_Brother, we have to be going. Father won't approve of us being late again"_ Kakashi spoke up realising that if he didn't stop his brother he would most likely rip the young girl into tiny pieces _"I guess you're right, presuming when I become pharaoh that I can't be late to anything. Thank the gods that I have a second born brother to remind me where I need to be" _Obito stopped lashing Sakura and chuckled as he watched her fall to the ground on her knees in pain. "_Next time you won't be so lucky" _Obito walked away proud with himself leaving Sakura to continue bleeding on the ground, Kakashi winced in pain. She was too young to be working here and far to pretty to be used for the amusement of others, so he waited for his brother to leave…

"_You there_" the prince pointed at Hinata who was busy trying not to get noticed by him, but she stood up in submission _"yes your prince?"_ Hinata respectfully bowed "Get this girl cleaned up, and make sure next time she doesn't daydream while working here" He said as he handed Hinata a small pouch of gold coins.

* * *

Please review, give me your thoughts on what you think might happen?


	2. A Few Idea's

Prince Of Egypt

(A/N in this story we are all going to pretend sand country is Egypt… okay?)

Chapter Two – A few Idea's

* * *

Kakashi watched Hinata pick up the rose haired girl off the floor; he was hoping the small pouch of coins he had given them will go to a good use. Sakura felt dizzy and her head was aching, she had never been beating this severely before. She collapsed to the ground after only making a few steps forward, she hissed in pain when her back met the cold of the marble floor. Kakashi couldn't stand there and watch any longer he had to help. Kakashi walked over to Hinata who was trying desperately to get Sakura off the ground, she stopped when she noticed the prince was standing behind her. Kakashi leaned down to Sakura and picked her up carefully in his arms. _"But prince, this isn't right. You should just leave her with me and prince should not help slaves, especially a palace slave… people will talk"_ Hinata said as she stepped in front of Kakashi.

"_This girl needs help… I know she's a palace slave but she is still a human being. I'm taking her to my quarters were she will be treated by my physician, don't worry Hinata I'm sure she will be fine. I think if you survived going from my mother's pet to a slave girl I think this rose haired girl will be fine" _Hinata could've sworn she saw a smile on his face but it must have been a trick of the light, Kakashi never has shown emotions as long as Hinata has known him. Hinata watched as Kakashi walked off with her best friend in his arms, she only hoped that Sakura won't do anything stupid within the prince's presence.

Sakura woke up smelling the incense in the room which alerted her that she wasn't sleeping in her own bed, she found herself lying on the most comfy bed she had ever been on. She looked around the room observing all the fine and expensive objects in the room before sitting up and stretching her back, she winced in pain but she really need to stretch and relax her muscles. She got up put of the bed only to let out a little squeak as her warm feet came in contact with the cold stone flooring.

"_Good to see your up, you have been asleep most of the day" _A voice came from the balcony outside, a chill went down Sakura's spine what has she done this time. She went outside to find Kakashi leaning on the balcony's fence. _"I'm sorry your highness, I didn't mean to intrude. I'd best be going"_ Sakura bowed as soon as her and the prince made eye contact. "_What is your name_?" Kakashi walked closer to Sakura, Sakura felt nervous and backed away slowly "_there's nothing to be afraid of, not here anyways"_ The prince's voice had kindness in it something Sakura doesn't hear often "_my name is Sakura_" she said quietly looking at the ground avoiding to look at prince Kakashi who was no more than a foot in front of her.

Kakashi lifted up his hand and touched a small lock of her rose coloured hair_ "I have never seen hair this colour before, it's very pretty" _the princes compliment caused Sakura to get slightly angry, she didn't like been touched especially by spoilt palace brats, Sakura turned her head away. "_Don't touch me"_ Sakura hissed at Kakashi, Kakashi was amazed at how he was just spoken too so he stepped back and away from Sakura. "_What makes you think you can speak to me like that?" _Kakashi snarled at the slave girl _"what makes you think you can touch me_" Sakura said angrily back at him "_I'm a prince of Egypt-" "Your no prince of mine"_ Sakura interrupted the prince, Kakashi was amazed at this girls resilience no one had ever raised their voice at him. Sakura bowed still in respect of the prince and left the room. Leaving Kakashi dumbfounded on the balcony, he liked the girls spirit that was a given.

Sakura left the princes chambers in rush barely realising that her tunic was barely staying on, but she didn't care it was nearly nightfall and she wanted to get home to see if Hinata was alright. But fate had something in for her that would change her life; two of the pharaoh's high priests saw her. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks _"there's the desert flower everyone has been whispering about…"_ the fatter priest said as the taller leaner priest smirked, before Sakura knew what was happening a bag was placed over her head and her hands bound behind her back.

Kakashi was waiting for his brother they were already late to the ceremony Kakashi had reminded him several hours earlier. He grew nervous his father always came to blame him when it came to his brothers desire to be late to everything, but he heard some scuffling and hushed voices then his brother appeared from around the corner with a certain smirk on his face no one can rival. "_You're an idiot, we are late to our own ceremony_" Kakashi said as he was slightly annoyed with his brother for making him wait.

The pair of them put on their golden scarab necklaces and walked into their ceremony with their heads held high like they weren't late at all. The pharaoh's throne room was crowded with all the advisers and wealthy Egyptians that could be found within Egypt. The princes stood next to their father and mother and the entire room fell silent.

After nearly an hour of speeches honouring Obito's new position as chief adviser for the pharaohs slaves, Kakashi only really payed attention to the dancers that were teasing him with the way they seemed to be hypnotising him with their long red ribbons. Until his brother Obito wanted to make and speech "_Since I have had the honour today of being named chief adviser, it is my honour to name my brother Architectural adviser so he can plan Egypt's prosperous future_" the crowd cheered as Obito placed a large white jewelled ring on Kakashi's index finger, Kakashi looked back at his mother and father who seemed genuinely cheerful about their son's promotion. "_this is so greater task for me"_ Kakashi said as the crowd went back to eating and enjoying themselves "_brother, when I become pharaoh I will need you help to make Egypt better than anyone could imagine. I want you by my side every step of the way_" Obito wrapped his arm around Kakashi's neck and dragged him across to the two priests stuffing there face of the food which was meant to be left for the house servants "_Choji, Sai I'm sure you have a gift for our young prince Kakashi_?" Obito winked at priests. The two priests went to the centre of the room and commanded silence from every person in the room. The pharaoh and his wife seemed to be smiling and excited about what the priests will do this time round to entertain them.

"Pharaoh, queen, princes…and the rest of you. We are here today… to celebrate our Prince Obito and his many accomplishments but now we stand here in awe of the second born prince of Egypt, tonight we would like to give Kakashi a rare gift" the Priest Sai clicked his fingers and two guards dragged a girl in still with a bag over her head, "_we present to you my lord, a rare girl… we would've put a ribbon on her… but she's still got a lot of bite in her_" The priests dragged the girl by the rope that was bound around her hands to right in front Kakashi. Kakashi took the rope from the priests "_alright, let's see this rarity"_ Kakashi smirked at the two priests and nodded in acceptance of the gift and took off the bag placed over her head, only to see the same rose coloured hair fall on her shoulders and emerald green eyes look up at him.

"_It's the slave girl from this morning… the day dreamer"_ Obito said as he walked around the girl surveying her and every detail on her porcelain skin. "_I guess she will do_" Kakashi raised Sakura's chin with his finger, Sakura lashed out and tried to bite the finger that dared to touch her "_I belong to no man_" Sakura snarled at the princes, before pulling free the rope out of Kakashi's hand. Sakura was able to use the free rope as a whip and slashed the priest Sai across the face. "_Be still_!" Kakashi yelled at Sakura as he managed to grab the roped. But Sakura continued on pulling trying to get out his grip "_I will never belong to you_!" She angrily said, Kakashi looked at Sakura in the eyes all he could see was fear and hatred. But he noted the small decorative pond behind her "_let me go prince_!" Kakashi smiled at Sakura's eagerness to let free, so he let go of the rope… and watched the rose coloured beauty fall into the pond. The entire room broke into laughter; Obito was laughing so hard he looked like he might fall over Kakashi looked back at his parents who just shook their heads in disapproval. Obito gave his brother a high five _"Nice one brother, You there" _Obito said pointing at another slave boy _"Go get her cleaned up and bring her to the princes chambers" _the slave boy nodded and helped Sakura out of the small pond.

Later that night Kakashi took as longs as possible before heading back to his chambers, he went in quietly. His beloved dogs came running up to him licking him and jumping up in excitement that their master was back. Kakashi saw the lights around his bed and the curtains silhouetting the slave girl that probably has been waiting for him for a while, so he walked over quietly and bracing himself for what this girl might pull this time.

He opened the curtains only to receive such a hate filled look from the green eyed girl sitting on his bed "wow, I'm sure that look would even put fear in the heart of the gods" Kakashi said as he sat on the bed as far from Sakura as possible, "_Your nothing but filth here, there is no honour in claiming young girls for your own selfish desires_" her words hurt him deeply was she afraid of what he might do just because he is a prince of Egypt. _"Where do you come from then? Must your home be so different from this one… what was the reason that you were sold as a slave?"_ Kakashi said as he watched Sakura crawl on the bed just a tiny bit more closely to him "_I was not sold as a slave, the village I came from was beautiful there was no cruel superiority there. Every man, woman and child were treated equally"_ Sakura said she sat up and looked at the prince who seemed quite intrigued by her "_I was on my way with my little brother to the markets in the next village over, when we were hunted down like animals by some rouges. They killed my seven year old brother in front of my eyes and took me as captive… a few days later I found myself here and sold to the pharaoh to work in the palace" _Sakura closed her eyes, she didn't want to cry at the memory of her brother in front of the prince "_I'm sorry to hear that… I know your pain"_ Kakashi sighed, he has met many slaves over the years with simular stories to Sakura's "_what do you know of pain? You're a prince!"_ Sakura said harshly to Kakashi "_I am the adopted prince of Egypt, the queen found me when I was little_" Kakashi said as he removed the bandage around his head, revealing spiky silver hair. _"Well that explains why you and your brother are very different, but what about the rest of the royal family are they like you… a stray they took in?"_ Sakura cheekily smiled at the princes who slightly smiled back at her "_no, I'm the only one… you have already met Obito, but my other two younger brothers have been sent away for some treaty, Sasuke and Itachi are similar to Obito… angry, arrogant…and power hungry"_

Sakura lied down on the bed stretching her boy from one side to the other "_interesting family_…" she said quietly. Kakashi lied down next to her both of them went silent and just scanned each others physical attributes, Sakura had to admit that the prince was a very handsome man. His jawline was something other men could only dream of, he had one long scar over his left eye which gave him a adventurous feel to him. Kakashi not only looked at Sakura's face but everything else, even for a girl so young she had a face the goddesses would be jealous of. But what Kakashi like the most were her incredibly long legs that seemed too long for even Sakura.

"_Your too nice for a prince, it's frightening_" Sakura said as her fingers played with her hair "_you're too outspoken for a servant girl, it's interesting_" both of them let out a small laugh. Sakura and Kakashi both flipped on their back and let out a sigh. _"So what's the plan? Since you are the Egypt's_ _Architectural adviser_" Sakura asked the Prince. "_I have a few ideas…"_

**Tell me your thought's people! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!- I FEED OFF THEM :)**

**xx Tawryn**


	3. When You Believe

Prince of Egypt

Chapter Three – When You Believe

* * *

"I have a few idea's…"

Before Sakura knew it she and the prince were… running around the palace pulling pranks on the guards. (A/N: I bet all of you had something else in mind) Sakura hadn't had this much fun in the months she had been slave, that night most of their pranks involved dropping water bags from above precisely on the guards heads. Kakashi hadn't been able to relax like this since his elder brother had been named Successor to the pharaoh so it was good just to be able to muck about for a couple of hours. Until the pair was so buggered they were resting on prince Kakashi's balcony and they both heard the priests below them on the ground… _"Are you thinking what I am thinking"_ Kakashi smirked at Sakura "_Depends on what you are thinking for me to think that what you are thinking is what I am going to think_" Sakura winked at Kakashi who only looked back her confused… _"Yes prince I am thinking what you are thinking. Your thinking that I am thinking that what you are thinking is a good idea to think"_ Sakura giggled as she had won the short tongue twisting contest, she handed Kakashi the last water bag to Kakashi "_great minds think alike_" she smiled at the prince.

The two watched and waited for the two priests Choji and Sai to be closer enough tighter so they could bomb them with one hit. They watched how the priests were stuffing themselves full of food again until the opportunity finial came…

SPLASH!

"_Prince get your royal butt down here! Your father won't be pleased_!" Sai yelled angrily at Kakashi who just smiled and waved at the priests below before disappearing back into his chambers. "_Won't you get in trouble by doing that to the high priests?_" Sakura asked as she ate from fruit from a nearby table "_nahh… I'm twenty six now, I have been pulling pranks on those two idiots since I could walk… plus I always have the best excuse"_ Kakashi said as he sat down on the cold floor, he didn't realise watching Sakura eat would be so tempting the way she ate the grapes were making Kakashi feel slightly flustered _"what excuse would that be_?" Sakura asked as she slightly blushed as she noticed Kakashi was staring at her "_simple, the gods told me to do it_" Kakashi laughed, Sakura shook her head that was possibly the worst excuse someone could have come up with.

"_well it's getting late with your permission I was wondering if I could head back, you know… go roll with the other slaves_" Sakura said as she sat down next to the prince on the cold floor "_what happened to being no man's property?"_ Kakashi had a cheeky grin on his face "_I was going to go whether you let me or not, I thought I was just more polite to ask… instead of ditching you_" She said as she finished the small twig of grapes "What's your place like?" Kakashi asked Sakura trying to find some distraction from her eating the grapes "you know, mud brick, dirt floor, flea infested bed which I share with someone, the usual slave retreat" Sakura said sarcastically, Kakashi just shut his eyes and sighed "so just stay here with me, you never know you might find a crocodile in your bed" Kakashi said as he got up and got himself a mango "I think I'd rather tackle the crocodile" Sakura chuckled, she didn't realise the prince would offer to share his room for the night especially with her "_I'm sure my bite isn't as bad_" Kakashi winked at Sakura who embarrassingly turned a light shade of red.

* * *

I know, I know-Too Short. Im on my holidays so YAY! i will update soon, its just that its 38 degrees outside most of the time and perfect for the beach.

You know what to do... thats right review! :)


	4. The End in Neigh

**Authors Note.**

* * *

I Have some news to tell.

Ive just signed up to a modelling agency in New York so i will be unable to write for a while, so i thought it would be for the best if i just quit Fanfiction all together.

But i hope all of you are having a splendid time and keep a look out, cause you never know what will happen within the fashion world so i might return to write.


End file.
